Dearborn Adventurer (2018)
The Explorer is a crossover in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was added to the game after winning a user poll on which vehicle to add to the game. Description The Explorer in-game is based on the fifth and current generation model of the Ford vehicle of the same name, which entered production in 2010 under the U502 platform. The in-game model is based on the facelifted version that entered production in 2015, complete with redesigned front fascia, headlights, and hood, as well as new dual exhaust outlets and standard LED headlight and tailight lamps. The Explorer, as the name implies, is of the Platinum trim, the top of the range trim that provides front and rear cameras, a 500-watt surround sound system, and a 3.5L EcoBoost twin-turbo V6 engine making 365 hp that was initially only present in the Sport trim prior. Another facelift for the Explorer is planned to be unveiled this year entering the 2019 production year. The in-game Explorer also comes with a sunroof. Police Explorer The Explorer is one of two SUVs with police variants, the other being the Tahoe. The police version of the Explorer still uses the in-game Explorer Platinum model as opposed to a Police Utility Interceptor (the Explorer variant specifically designed for police use) model (this is presumably due to lag reasons and the fact that the devs likely aren't willing to buy and import a separate mesh just so police can have a more "authentic" vehicle), but is equipped with the standard police package of a lightbar on top, red and blue lighting throughout the vehicle, a traffic director at the back, and the UD police livery. It also has an unmarked version, which is pretty much the same as any other unmarked police car, with the top lightbar and livery removed and being able to be painted. Much like the other police vehicles based on economy vehicles, performance is improved, and compared to the Police Tahoe, it has a slightly lower top speed and slightly higher acceleration. Known Issues *Some players have criticized the Explorer's performance on inclines, claiming that the car struggles to climb hills. *The rear tail light/turn signals are incorrect. *The vehicle can do burnouts even though it is FWD. *'(POLICE EXPLORER) '''In UD, the police Explorer is the Ford Explorer Platinum. In real life, police departments only use the Ford Explorer Utility police interceptor. *The Ford logos on the vehicle are glitchy. *'(POLICE EXPLORER) '''The vehicle does not have police rims. *In real life, the MSRP for a Ford Explorer Platinum is $50,685. In UD, it's $32,925. *The vehicle is missing the EcoBoost logo from the rear of it. *The vehicle is missing Ford logos from the rims. Trivia *Despite being considered a crossover due to its smaller size, Ford continued to market the fifth-generation Explorer as a mid-sized SUV. *Some time after the Explorer's release in-game, an incident on the UD Discord occurred in which an "RP cop" went to the #suggestions_and_ideas channel to complain about the Police Explorer and demanded that the police model to be replaced with a Police Utility Interceptor (despite the aformentioned reasons given under the Police Explorer header). Due to the escalating hostility of this user, they were eventually banned from the Discord. *Due to the Explorer's addition to the game, requests for a 2010+ Ford Taurus SHO have become more common. *Until very recently, the Explorer, along with several other SUVs, were completely inoperable due a Roblox physics update. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Police Vehicles